


Your touch is all I need

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Kind of a missing scene, M/M, Robert couldn't sleep, Sexual Content, until Aaron helps him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Wait. What...” - Robert wanted to ask him to take this... whatever Aaron was planning to do with him, upstairs, but he couldn't finish the sentence. Aaron started kissing his way up from his left knee. Once or twice he sent a look to Robert that made him speechless. He looked him in the eye, then licked his lips before he darted his tongue out to taste his skin. He heard another moan from above him and he smiled. He knew he got Robert, as soon as he felt a strong hand fisted in his hair.Or...We didn't see the boys on Friday's episode, but I think this is how their night went on. Aka Robert couldn't sleep, coz he's always thinking about everything that happened with Seb, and Rebecca. Aaron finds him on the couch and helps him relax.





	1. Chapter 1

Robert looked shattered. It was past 3am and he was sitting on the couch....alone. He couldn't sleep, and since he didn't want to wake Aaron, he went downstairs, first to have a tea, then to just sit down and think.

 

Aaron woke up to an empty bed, though he didn't know that, not at first. Half asleep he reached out to find Robert's body, only he couldn't. He wasn't there. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times then looked around. His first thought was Seb's room. Although they agreed to have him near, after a couple of hours the boy was fast asleep, and they decided to take him back to his own room after all. However they did stay for an hour or so more before they went back eventually. After his head hit the pillow Aaron was asleep in no time. Not like Robert. Aaron knew that Robert was worried. They all were.

So after he sat up in bed, he decided to drag Robert back from wherever the hell he wandered off in the middle of the night. He was sure he would find him in Seb's room, but as he got there, he only found Seb. Asleep with a little smile on his face. Aaron reached down to brush his hair with his fingers, then after a few minutes he continued his search.

 

* * *

 

 

He approached him quietly as he saw him on the sofa. Robert was in a sitting position, but his eyes were surely closed. Aaron thought for a moment that he was sleeping. He got closer and finally he was standing before him. He took in the sight. Robert was definitely comfy. His legs spread wide, one arm thrown over his face, his head tilted back, resting on the back of the couch. At first he didn't want to disturb him, but as he kept looking at him, he saw the rise and fall of his chest. He knew he was awake. So he bent over and placed his hands on both of his thighs gently. He didn't want to startle him.

 

“Hey.” - he said softly. - “What are you doing here?”

 

“I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to bother you so I thought I have a tea.”

 

“And did ya?” - he asked looking in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, but I still can't sleep.” - he said as he finally let his arm drop from his eyes. He opened them to find Aaron close, so close that he couldn't even look in his eyes directly. That's when his stare found Aaron's hands... stroking his thighs. It made him feel good. They were both so worked up lately, it seemed like ages since the last time they were like this. He couldn't control the moan escaping his mouth. He didn't plan it, he didn't even see it coming, it just happened. Aaron's touch always had that affect on him. The next time he dared to look at Aaron he saw him biting his lip, while his eyes were fixed on his crotch. Knowing what his Aaron might be thinking about, sent pleasure all over his body. It made him hard. Aaron's hands were dangerously close to touch him, but at the last minute he always diverted his aim. - “Aaron.” - he whispered as his hand cupped Aaron's face. He was still hovering over him, but at the sound of his name he stepped a little closer and gave Robert a soft kiss. It was a sweet lingering kiss, the kind that had a promise in it. The promise of more to come.

As their lips parted Aaron dropped to his knees. He leaned on Robert's thighs as he made room for himself between his legs.

 

“Wait. What...” - Robert wanted to ask him to take this... whatever Aaron was planning to do with him, upstairs, but he couldn't finish the sentence. Aaron started kissing his way up from his left knee. Once or twice he sent a look to Robert that made him speechless. He looked him in the eye, then licked his lips before he darted his tongue out to taste his skin. He heard another moan from above him and he smiled. He knew he got Robert, as soon as he felt a strong hand fisted in his hair.

Robert only wore a t-shirt and a boxer, so it was easy for Aaron. After a good few minutes of teasing (Robert thought it was torture) he finally got his hands on the waistband of the material that kept him from pleasuring Robert.

 

“No.” - said Robert suddenly stopping him. - “What if Liv wakes up and comes down for something.”

 

“She won't....if you can shut your mouth.” - he smiled.

 

“Let's just go back to....”

 

“We're staying here Robert.” - ordered Aaron as he straddled him - “You're gonna stay exactly where you are.” - he said grinding down on him - “In this exact same position.” - he whispered sucking on his earlobe. - “Got it?” - Robert only nodded as he swallowed. Aaron taking charge was always something that sent shivers down his spine. It was such a turn on, he knew he won't be able to control himself much longer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Robert was impatient. He just wanted Aaron. He gave up thinking, Aaron's kisses and touches intoxicated him, pleasure was taking over his mind completely. His hand started stroking Aaron's back as he let him kiss down his neck.

 

“Come here.” - he said pulling Aaron to his body for their lips to touch. He loved kissing him, but he was also ready to flip them over to have his way with him, but Aaron didn't let him.

 

“No.” - he said simply pushing him back a bit. Then he climbed down and took his original position between Robert's legs. - “Wider.” - he said patting his shins. Robert had no other choice but to sit back and obey. It wasn't too complicated thanks to Aaron.

With one swift motion he freed Robert from his boxer and lowered down his head to taste him.

 

“You're so fucking stubborn.” - panted Robert.

 

“Your fault.” - answered Aaron before he gave his length a quick lick. Robert's hand was on his neck in an instant, trying to pull him even closer. - “Do it.” - he whispered looking at him. - “I know you want to.” - Robert didn't need more encouragement. He gripped Aaron's head as he thrust upwards. And Aaron just let him. He had his left hand resting on Robert's thigh gripping him tight, so tight that it would definitely leave a mark. His other hand was roaming over his husband's torso, under his shirt. Robert felt the tension building, as he hit the back of Aaron's throat. He was sweating and he knew he won't last long. He only hoped Aaron wouldn't start playing games. He was an expert on how to keep him on the edge. He wouldn't survive. Not this time. He was too desperate for that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Robert squeezed his hand, the one that was currently just above his stomach. He tried to warn him, and since he couldn't find his own voice in that extasy, he touched him again, to let him know he was close. Aaron didn't care, he got his lips firmly around Robert's cock, sucking him harder, and when Robert wanted to grab his hand again, he just batted it away to pinch his nipple. He knew that would take him over the edge. He was right. He heard Robert, trying to quieten his moans, but he didn't manage to cover all of them up.

He was still panting when Aaron hoped down next to him.

 

“What was this all about?” - asked Robert. His voice was hoarse, like he hasn't been speaking for days.

 

“I told you.” - said Aaron glancing at him, as he wiped his mouth. - “It was your fault.”

 

“What have I done?” - he asked surprised.

 

“Sitting in that position....” - replied Aaron shaking his head softly. -”What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how does it make me feel when you do that?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” - smiled Aaron, and it made Robert chuckle. - “Do you feel any better?”

 

“Yeah loads.”

 

“I bet.” - he said grinning.

 

“How can I return the favor?” - asked Robert practically whispering into his ear.

 

“Go to bed, have a good night sleep, then tomorrow you can repay me. Twice.”

 

“Twice.... I see. “ - he laughed. - “Are you sure? I mean....”

 

“Yes I'm sure. This was only for you. Besides I enjoyed myself.”

 

“Well I hoped it was good enough for you as well.”

 

“You can try and do better in the morning.”

 

“In the morning? First thing after I wake up I presume.”

 

“Preferably.” - smiled Aaron.

 

“You got yourself a deal Mr Dingle.”

 

“It's Mr Sugden actually.” - Robert didn't really expected this. They didn't use each other's name very often, but every once in a while it was a nice gesture. He definitely didn't see it coming now. He was speechless. Not for the first time that night. Aaron saw the stunned look on his face and let out a laugh before he leaned forward and kissed him. Robert was still smiling, even when Aaron was already standing, and ready to pull him back to their room. - “Come on you, it's almost 4 in the morning. If you're gonna be tired all day how will you keep your end of the deal?” - he asked smirking.

 

Robert let out a soft laugh before he allowed Aaron to pull him onto his feet. - “Fair point. Lead the way.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the previous chapter. It's Robert's turn to give Aaron all the pleasure.

It was 9am on a Saturday morning and Robert was awake. Last night, or earlier this morning more likely, Aaron managed to drag him back to bed, and he had a really good night sleep actually. However right now, he couldn't help but think about Aaron's words, about what he wanted him to do first thing in the morning. He loved the idea, but he wanted to gave him an extra few minutes before he invades his peace.

He was looking at Aaron whose face was towards him, as he tried to come up with a plan that won't wake him right away, but would get him in the mood nonetheless.

Alright, maybe he was a scheming bastard and already had a plan, and maybe he's been awake since 8am. Maybe he wrote a note to Liv, to let her know that they will have a lie in, and maybe he left some money for her to leave them alone for a few hours. Maybe he tiptoed to Seb's room right after he opened his eyes to feed him a little bit before his schedule. Maybe he did all of that to have a lazy morning with Aaron. As he went through his master plan in his head, Aaron stirred next to him. For a few seconds he thought he's gonna wake up, but in the end he only turned around to face away from Robert. That gave him an enjoyable idea on how to wake him softly. He had a wilde smile on his face as he positioned himself behind Aaron. He didn't really have to tease himself he was hard already, but he gave himself a few tugs just because he could. Then he propped himself up on his elbow as he pushed himself to Aaron gently. Aaron was still sleeping but his subconscious reacted anyway. Robert didn't expect such a sudden move but there he was, enjoying as Aaron pushed himself back to create more friction between them. Robert wanted to moan so bad, but he wanted to wait for Aaron to wake up properly. To speed things up he raised his left hand (since he was still supporting himself on the other) and placed it on Aaron's crotch, cupping him through his boxers. That earned him a moan out of him. Aaron arched his back as he tilted his head opening his eyes.

“Good morning.” - smiled Robert.

“Hmm.” - nodded Aaron, he couldn't speak at first. Robert saw as he bit his lip, then he grabbed Robert's hand to guide it right into his underwear. He made him touch his skin, and he didn't let go until Robert applied a little more pressure.

“Like that?” - asked Robert. He could tell Aaron was enjoying himself, he just wanted to hear it. He was selfish like that.

“Yeah.” - moaned Aaron as he let go of his hand, before he captured his lips. -”I want you.” - it sounded desperate, like he might die if he cannot have him. Robert leaned close to his ear while he stopped touching him. Aaron groaned in frustration, but he didn't have to wait long for Robert to grip him hard, then let him fuck into his fist however he liked.

“Not yet.” - he said in a low tone – “Not before I make you come like this.” - he said kissing his neck. - “After, and only after you're gonna have your wish.” - his words made Aaron shiver, he was so close. -” How bad do you want it?” - he asked.

“Bad.” - Aaron wasn't even capable to form sentences, he reached behind him, tried to touch Robert but he didn't get far – “Touch me and I'll stop. Got it?” - Aaron groaned again, he felt like he's gonna explode. - “Are you close? You gonna come for me?” - whispered Robert and Aaron quickened his pace, his movements became sloppier and Robert knew it's not gonna take long. He heard his whimpers, trying to hold on to the feeling. - “Let go.” – he said – “Just let go.” - and he did. Robert felt as Aaron's body tensed before he let the pleasure take over. However he didn't wait, not even a second before he shoved his own boxers to his ankles. - “Get it off.” - he demanded as he pulled Aaron's off him. Aaron was still on cloud 9 he didn't even realize what was going on. He only came to his senses when he felt Robert's finger at his entrance. He slowly pushed in as he pulled Aaron closer, whispering into his ear – “I'm gonna fuck you until you're hard again, then I'll make you come. Is that what you want?”

“Yeah.” - answered Aaron quickly. He thought he would be exhausted, but he just wanted Robert. He wanted to feel him inside, he craved his touch. - “I wanna touch you.” - he said as he remembered how Robert denied that from him earlier.

“Turn on your back then.” - he replied. As soon as Aaron took his position Robert sat on his knees in between his legs. He didn't even need to ask him to spread them open, he did it, and pulled Robert on top of him to finally kiss him deep.

Aaron waisted no time as he got his hand between their bodies. He took a hold of Robert's member, but he only let him get away with it for a few seconds before he took both of his hands and placed them above his head. He kissed him again before he let go of Aaron to line himself up. He teased him a couple of times before he pushed in. Aaron moaned as his fingers scratched Robert's back. His nails weren't even long enough but they will definitely leave a red mark across Robert's skin. A shirt might cover it, but they will know. And Aaron knew that Robert's gonna feel it for a couple of days afterwards as well. He grinned as this realization hit him. He can mark Robert however he wanted to, and Robert would never say no. Knowing that he could do anything with him, anything he wanted, made him open his mouth. He said the words before he knew it. - “Go harder.”

This time Robert was a mess as well. He was lost in the moment. Everything around him was filled with Aaron. He tasted him on his tongue as he ran his lips through the skin behind his ear. He felt his touch as Aaron gripped his arm tightly, never wanting to let go, his scent filled his brain, intoxicated his mind, Aaron was truly everything.

He didn't slow down, not even when he felt like he might pass out. It didn't matter. The feeling kept him going, and he knew that he's probably gonna have a pretty bad cramp after this but he didn't care. - “Robert.” - he heard Aaron's voice. It was almost inaudible. That was all he needed before he collapsed on top of him, out of breath, exhausted, but happier than before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

25 minutes later they were still in bed. He did have a cramp, and it took Aaron 10 minutes to ease his pain. It was terrible, but he said it was worth it. And he meant it.

“You are incredible.” - said Aaron laughing.

“Oh believe me I know.” - smirked Robert kissing him. Aaron was still laughing when he looked at the time. -”Robert we gotta wake up! It's past 10am! Seb's gonna be hungry.... why isn't he screaming yet? And Liv? She's gonna wake up... if she hasn't already....” - he jabbered with one foot already on the floor.

“Hey hey, stop it.” - smiled Robert pulling him back to bed - “I got everything covered. Liv knows that we're having a lazy morning, I left her a note in the kitchen, and as for Seb.... I fed him earlier this morning, he's sleeping. He's not gonna be hungry for at least two more hours.”

“Seems like you planned this out.”

“Well, you did say that I need to return the favor ...twice.”

“I was joking you idiot! I thought you knew that!” - he said hitting his arm.

“Well I took it seriously. Not that you didn't enjoy it.... right?”

“You know I did.” - he answered snuggling up to Robert. - “It was pretty amazing.” - he said as he was playing with Robert's hand.

“Yeah? Well, anything for you..... sweetcheeks.”

“Call me that again and you'll be banned from this room.” - he said looking at Robert dead serious.

“Calm down.” – he laughed – “I was only joking.”

“You better.” - he warned but Robert saw him trying to hide his smile.

“So.” - started Robert as he placed a hand around Aaron. - “What's the plan for today?”

“I dunno.” - mumbled Aaron – “You said we're having a lazy morning, why don't we have a lazy day as well?”

“Sounds good to me. Only....”

“Only what?“

“I promised your mum that we pop in to go over the wedding plan.”

“What, again? We did that yesterday!” - he whined.

“Yeah.. well we left out bits if you remember, and we kinda agreed to give it another go today.”

“And where was I when you two planned this plot against me?”

“In the loo. But we weren't plotting. Okay you can stay here, but then Chas and I will decide everything. Do you really trust her with that kind of power?”

“Okay you convinced me.” - he sighed. - “And when do we need to go over? I assume this meeting or whatever is gonna be at the pub.”

“Yeah, well I told her around lunchtime?”

“Brilliant.” - he said rolling his eyes.

“Come on Aaron, don't you wanna get things sorted? It's not like we have much time left.”

“Alright, alright. I go.”

“I would persuade you with a third round but my leg still hurts like hell.”

“That's coz you're an idiot.... pushing yourself to the limit.”

“No, I'm an idiot, who was trying to please his husband to be.”

“You're such a romantic... it's kinda gross mate.”

“Okay, remember this for when you're gonna be the one saying things like this.”

“Me?“ - he scoffed – “Never.”

“Fine, I'll remind you.” - he said smirking.

“Alright Casanova.” - he laughed as he got up. - “I go for a shower, you wanna join me?”

“We're saving water again I see.”

“Yeah, amongst other things.”

 

 


End file.
